tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Cool
"Cool" is the fifth episode of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by Jim Contner with a script written by Michael Green. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, November 13th, 2001 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, high school student Sean Kelvin becomes the latest green meteor rock "Freak o'the week" after he nearly drowns in Crater Lake and emerges with permanent hypothermia. The only way to keep warm is to steal body heat from other people, but some folks aren't always willing to give up their heat, so Sean is just going to have to take it from them. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Crew * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Robert Petrovicz - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Juanita Diana Feeney - Associate producer * Alex Taub - Consulting producer * Attila Szalay, C.S.C., H.S.C. - Director of photography * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Martha Kent: So you would give us the latest farming equipment and technology? * Jonathan Kent: All in exchange for our independence. * Lex Luthor: My influence would be minimal, but existing, yeah. It's a partnership. * Jonathan Kent: We could get a loan. * Lex Luthor: Or you could allow me to help you get to the point where you never need someone like me again. * Martha Kent: I'll admit, it looks generous. * Lex Luthor: It is. * Jonathan Kent: Which begs the question what does Lex Luthor get out of all this? * Lex Luthor: I believe there's profit to be made. I'm not exactly in the charity business. * Jonathan Kent: Like father, like son. * Lex Luthor: Take some time to think about it. I'm sure you'll see the benefits outweigh your other options. .... * Chloe Sullivan: I'm swearing off men. * Clark Kent: We're not all bad. * Pete Ross: Maybe you should just swear off heat sucking horn dogs. .... * Clark Kent: Lana. Why do you go out with him? Whitney, I mean. * Lana Lang: Because whenever I need him, he's there. I guess he makes me feel safe. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Okay, wait! I'm not some crash test dummy you can use to try out your dating skills. You. If you like Lana so much why don't you just ask her out and get it over with. And you. Stop acting like a Vegas bookie picks your dates. And both of you - treat me better. .... * Lana Lang: You’ve been friends with Clark for a long time. Is he always so… * Pete Ross Clark-like? (Lana nods.) Sometimes he’s totally there and you think you know everything about him. And then there’s this part that’s… * Lana Lang: Mysterious… * Pete Ross: Yeah, that’s it... Clark Kent, international man of mystery. .... * Clark Kent: She's got a boyfriend, Lex. * Lex Luthor: A high school boyfriend isn't a husband. He's an obstacle. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Your online horoscope suggests that you try not to flaunt your excitement, which I know will be hard since you've been waiting for this date since, like, your first growth spurt. * Clark Kent: I'll say this one more time and then I'll print up bumper stickers. This isn't a date. * Chloe Sullivan: All right, just check out Lana's outfit. If a girl wears something new to hang out with you, you know at least she thinks it's a date. * Clark Kent: I thought you came over for fashion advice. up shirt * Chloe Sullivan: Burn that. What else have you got? * Clark Kent: I'll check the laundry. See also External Links ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified